Wolverhampton railway station
|image1= |caption1=The station building of 1964-67 by Ray Moorcroft |place=Wolverhampton |local_authority=City of Wolverhampton |station_code=WVH |managed_by=Virgin Trains |number_of_platforms=6 |united_kingdom_railway_station_categoriesdft_category=B |2012/13= 4.207 million |2013/14= 4.406 million |2014/15= 4.496 million |2015/16= 4.746 million |2016/17= 4.920 million }} Wolverhampton railway station in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England is on the Birmingham Loop of the West Coast Main Line. It is served by West Midlands Trains, CrossCountry, Virgin Trains and Arriva Trains Wales, and was historically known as Wolverhampton High Level. History The first station named Wolverhampton had opened on the edge of the town centre in 1837 on the Grand Junction Railway, this station was renamed Wednesfield Heath in 1855, shortly after the present station was opened, and then was closed in 1873. The first station on the present site was opened on 1 July 1852 by the Birmingham, Wolverhampton and Stour Valley Railway, a subsidiary of the London and North Western Railway (LNWR); it was named Wolverhampton Queen Street. The only visible remnant of the original station is the Queen's Building, the gateway to Railway Drive which was the approach road to the station. The building was originally the carriage entrance to the station and was completed three years before the main station building. Today, it forms part of Wolverhampton bus station. Two years later, on 1 July 1854, the Oxford, Worcester and Wolverhampton Railway (OWWR) opened a second station, located behind the older station on lower ground, which became known as the Wolverhampton Low Level station from April 1856, the other becoming known as Wolverhampton High Level from 1 June 1885. From 1923, the LNWR was amalgamated into the London Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS), and in 1948 it became part of the London Midland Region of British Railways. Services over the former Grand Junction Railway line to (and thence to and ) ended in January 1965, this route being the only one from here to fall victim to the Beeching Axe. The present Wolverhampton station dates from 1964-67 when the High Level station was completely rebuilt by the architect Ray Moorcroft as part of the modernisation programme which saw the West Coast Main Line electrified. It consisted of three through platforms (the present platforms 1, 2 and 3). As part of this scheme, most services on the OW&WR route from were diverted here from Low Level (though a few peak-hour trains continued to serve the latter until March 1968); these then continued to Birmingham New Street via the Stour Valley line rather than via the ex-GWR line to Birmingham Snow Hill as before. In the 1980s, a parcels siding was converted into a south-facing bay platform (the present platform 5), and a new north-facing bay was constructed (the present platform 6). In 1987 twelve different horse sculptures by Kevin Atherton, titled Iron Horse, were erected between New Street station and Wolverhampton, including one at the southern end of platforms 2 and 3. More recently (in 2004), a new through platform (platform 4) was constructed on the site of infrequently-used sidings. This has greatly enhanced the capacity of the station. A new footbridge was also constructed, to allow access to the new platform but also to improve access to the existing ones. A proposal for a more comprehensive redevelopment of the station and surrounding area was announced on 18 October 2006. Services Typical weekday operations are as follows: Virgin Trains: *1tph to London Euston via Birmingham New Street (more in the morning peak) *1tph to Scotland, alternating every two hours between Glasgow Central and Edinburgh. These start or terminate at Carlisle or Preston or Lancaster or Crewe during peak hours. *2 trains per day to Shrewsbury. London Northwestern Railway: *2tph to Liverpool Lime Street, start/terminating at Crewe or Stafford in the peak hours West Midlands Railway: *5tph to Birmingham New Street, of which two continue to Walsall *1tph to Shrewsbury, calling all stations. Arriva Trains Wales operates this service on Sundays, with a 1tp2h frequency. CrossCountry: *2tph to Manchester Piccadilly, via & Macclesfield (a limited service also runs via Crewe) *2tph to Birkenhead Hamilton Square, via & *2tph to Birmingham New Street, extending to various parts of southern England, such as Bristol Temple Meads, Exeter St Davids, Reading, Southampton Central and Bournemouth. services between , , , , and call at Wolverhampton.]] KeolisAmey Wales (Wales & Borders): *1tp2h to Pwllheli & Aberystwyth, dividing at Machynlleth *1tp2h to Holyhead via Chester *1tph to Birmingham International West Midlands Railway also run a single Saturdays-only parliamentary train on the line to Walsall via Pleck (the former Grand Junction Railway route that continues to New Street via ). This replaced the regular direct service that ran between 1998 and 2008 (when it was withdrawn due to low usage). Centro hope to reintroduce a regular service over the line in the future (ideally when the West Midlands area franchise comes up for renewal in 2016/7) and reopen the old station at Willenhall, though it would require some infrastructure improvements here to accommodate it (i.e. a new bay platform & associated signalling). }} }} }} }} }} |route=Virgin Trains WCML Wrexham / Shropshire Branch |col= }} }} |next= |route1=Wales & Borders Birmingham - Chester / Holyhead|route2=Wales & Borders Birmingham - Aberytswyth / Pwllheli|col= }} }} Platforms Midland Metro stop External links Category:DfT Category B stations Category:Railway stations in Wolverhampton Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1852 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by West Midlands Trains Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains